Your Soul Is Mine
by ThatOneWritter
Summary: When Kendall moves to a new house in Californa for a fresh start with his mom and sister weird things start going on. Then he meets James who seems to be everything Kendall wants. The only problem is that he's dead and hiding a dark secret. Kames.
1. Chapter 1

"Kendall wake up we're here!" Katie screeched at the top of her lungs making Kendall wake with a start, hear ting thumping rapidly in his chest and wide eyed. He turns to look at his baby sister with a playful but mean glare.

"Katie don't do that you nearly gave me a heart attack." Kendall scolded as he took deep breaths to try and calm himself down. But all Katie did was pout at him before getting out of the car. Kendall rolled his green eyes and followed suit, pulling his grey beanie over his shaggy blonde hair to keep it in place. He looked up at the new house and sighed. Well his mom did say they were moving and here they are.

The house was white and modern looking, with a front porch and huge front windows. It was a very nice house but Kendall didn't take to liking it right away. Why? Because it wasn't his old one. "Come on dear stop pouting and help me bring things inside." His mother said as she carried a box of Katie's things inside. With a sigh Kendall went to the back of the van and picked up one of his boxes and made his way inside the new house. "Go pick out your room Kendall okay?" His mother called from the kitchen. He was about to protest but decided against it. If he let Katie pick her room first he'd get stuck with the smallest.

"Okay mum!" He called back and made his way up the stairs. When he got upstairs he found three bedrooms. He took the second biggest leaving the master bedroom for his mum. He set his box down on the floor before going to get the rest of his stuff. It took him for what seemed like forever but finally got his bed and dresser up the stairs an into his room. He jumped and the slight knock on his door but calmed to see it was only his mom.

"Need any help?" She asked.

Kendall shook his head, "Nope I think I got it covered." He said knowing how busy his mom was going to be setting up the rest of the house. Kendall can handle his own room he doesn't need his mom to help put his room together. He smiled sweetly at her and she returned it before leaving and going down the hall.

When she was gone he breathes a sigh of relief and went back to unpacking. At least he had the summer to get use to the new place. But that didn't stop the pain in his heart that came with this move. They had moved from Minnasota to California for a fresh start. And Kendall knows that his mom would never say so but he thinks it's because that's where his dad is.

Tears perked in Kendall's big green eyes at the thought of his father. His father died a few months ago in a terrible accident. What made it worse was that Kendall saw it happen. He watched his father and best friend die before his very eyes. Wiping the fallen tears from his face he gets up and umpacks some more to keep himself busy, not wanting to open they fresh heat wrenching wounds that were still hard to think about.

Deciding to leave his posters and other things for later, Kendall made his bed and set up his night stand before going downstairs to see if his mom needed help. "Need any help mum?"

"Sure sweetheart if you wanted to set up the living room." She answered cleaning off the counter tops.

"Sure." Kendall said before going into the living room. All the boxes were already in there do he set to work on putting things around the room. The whole time he felt like someone was watching him. And every time he turned around no one was there. Shaking it off Kendall went to hang up his mums certains. Doing so made his t-shirt ride up to his mid stomach showing off his lower abdomen and some of his hips.

Kendall shivered when he felt something as cold as ice around his mid section and pulled his shirt down hoping to keep warm. Not that he really needed to, they were in California at the beginning of summer it was going to be pleanty warm.

When Kendall was done he was happy with how the room turned out and went back upstairs. Upon entering his room he stopped in his tracks. His bed sheets were thrown back.

'Katie.' Kendall thought as he mentally scolded the little girl he went over and fixed his bed. He then went to the room next door to give his baby sister a piece of his mind. "Katie, what have I told you about going into my room?" Kendall asked from the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest and eyes narrowed.

"Not to do it." Katie answered with confusion in her voice and Kendall rolled his eyes. "Why?"

Kendall rolled his eyes again, as if she didn't know. "Because you went in and messed up my bed!"

Katie knitted her eyebrow together, "No I didn't I've been in here the whole time putting my room together." Kendall looked deep into those coffee brown eyes with any hint that she might be lying. She wasn't.

"Fine. But I mean it stay out of my room." Kendall warned before going back to his room. He closed the door behind him and when he turned around he froze.

His bed was messed up again.

"What the hell?" He said to himself. Kendall was sure he just made that bed not to long ago. And it couldn't have been Katie he was just talking to her. This is weird, Kendall thought as he went over and made his bed for the third time. When he was done Kendall just stared at the bed, waiting for it to unmake itself so he would have to start over.

But nothing happened.

Letting out a sigh Kendall left the room and closed the door behind him.

For dinner that night his mum just ordered a pizza seeing as she has yet to put everything in the kitchen away and was to drained to cook anything. Once Kendall was done he helped clean up the dishes before going in for the night. When he got to his room the first thing he looked at was his bed. He breathed a sigh a relief when it was still in tack. Smiling, he went over to his dresser and changed into his pajamas, feeling like there were eyes on him the whole time.

When he was pulling his night shirt on that cold chill came back for a moment but was gone the second his shirt was in place. He turned off the light and blindly made his way to his bed. Once he was all situated he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

CRASH!

Kendall woke with a start, breathing hard and heart jack hammering in his chest. He grabbed his phone to look at the time and it read 2:19am. He used the light from his phone to look around his room and he saw nothing out of place. Except the picture frame that was now smashed on the floor.

Kendall got out of bed and carefully made his way for the light switch. That wasn't working. Kendall groaned, wasn't this suppost to be a brand new house? Still using the light from his phone he went over and picked up the broken frame. When he saw what picture it was he nearly broke down crying.

It was the one of him and his dad last summer at a hockey game. Not being able to look at it anymore he laid it on top of his dresser and then tried to pick up all the glass. He then put the pieces into his waste basket and started back for his bed. He flashed his phones light in the way of his mirror on the and he had to do a double take.

Did he just see glowing eyes?!

Kendall held the light of his phone pointing at the mirror before it went out. "Shit." He cursed under his breath before hitting the button again to bring the light back. Kendall just looked at his reflection for a moment.

Then out of nowhere two bright glowing eyes reviled themselfs. Kendall's heart started pounding again, he spun around to face the eyes but there was nothing behind him. He was about to go back to bed and try to forget those eyes that pierced into his soul when he felt warm air on the back of his neck and a deep voice in his ear. "You're very blinding." And then everything went black.

The next morning Kendall woke up and found himself back in his bed. It was only a dream, he told himself. He sighed happily and got dressed for the day. When he passed his dresser on the way out he saw a picture frame laying down. He picked it up and his blood went cold.

It was the same frame from last night. It was all real.

Even those haunting eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Kendall put the picture frame back down on the dresser and tried to block out the events of what had taken place last night. There was no way it could be real, right? Kendall thought as he went downstairs for breakfast. He got himself a bowl of cereal and ate it in silence the only sound in the whole house was Katie's movie playing.

When he got done Kendall put his bowl and spoon in the dishwasher before leaning up against the counter to look out the window. It was a bright sunny day ad it felt like it was almost a hunderd degrees. The wind blowing the leaves on the trees lightly just enough to make them fall off the branches to the hot pavement below.

Just as Kendall was going to move away he froze in place as he felt an ice cold touch on both his shoulders. Like someone had put a bag of ice on his back. He turned to see what it was but no one was there. Kendall started shaking both from fear and the cold that was now going down his back and stopped at his hips as f someone were holding him. He rubbed his hands over his hips in hopes to warm up but to no avail. The cold then left his hips and lingered on his butt for a moment or two before it was gone completely.

Kendall let out a shaky breath he didn't know he was holding before running a shaky hand threw his soft blonde hair. "What the hell was that?" He muttered to himself. Kendall walked into the living room to find his baby sister had fallen asleep watching her movie and he couldn't help but smile at how cute she is. She might act like she's a grown up but really she's still just a normal nine year old. A very smart nine year old but normal none the less.

Kendall was about to go upstairs to take a quick shower when there was a knock on the door. Confused, he went over and pulled back the huge mahogany door to reveil a boy about his age with raven black hair, pale skin and coffee brown eyes. When the boy looked up at Kendall he smiled a pearly white smile to show off his dimples.

"Umm, Hi there." Kendall greeted the boy a little awkwardly not knowing who he was and why he was here.

And so early.

"Hey there, my names Logan Mitchall. I live across the road." The boy named Logan said pointing behind him at a similar house to Kendall's only brown. Oh it's his new neighbour across the way.

"I'm Kendall. Kendall Knight I just moved here yesterday." Kendall introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you Kendall, I saw the moving vans yesterday but didn't want to bug you guys just yet." Logan said smile still in place as he looked at Kendall. In a way that smile was creeping Kendall out but being polite he returned one, not as bright but just to be polite.

"Well that was very kind of you. It took us all day to unpack and we still have things to put into the right places." Kendall said. This whole thing was getting more awkward by the second.

Logan was going to answer when he was interrupted. "Kendall where's mom?" Katie called from the living room. Kendall sighed and turned around to answer her.

"I'm not sure Katie hold on." He said and the whole time was oblivious to Logan's gaze on his backside. He turned back around to face Logan who's gaze snapped back up just in time to meet the blondes gaze smile still in place. "I've got to go handle some things, it was nice meeting you Logan." Kendall said and he held his hand out for Logan to shake.

Logan took his hand and gave it a firm shake, holding it a second of two longer then needed. "Nice to meet you too Kendall. See you around!" And with that Logan turned and left.

"You too!" Kendall called before closing the door so he could go look for his mom. "Mom!" He called but got no answer. He did this a few more times before giving up and actually looking for her. Kendall looked for his mom up and down and all around the house but couldn't find her anywhere.

Giving up Kendall went back to the kitchen to get something to drink from the fridge when a note stuck to it caught his eye. He looked at it and read it.

Dear Kendall,

I've gone out to my job interveiw today and my not be back for a while. If I'm not home for dinner cool something for Katie and yourself.

Love mom.

So his mom was out getting a job. That explains things. Kendall grabbed a bottle of water and went into the living room where Katie still was and took a seat down beside her on the couch. "Mom went to a job interveiw and my not be back for dinner." Kendall told his baby sister.

"Okay." Katie answered not letting her gaze leave the TV the whole time. Kendall rolled his eyes and looked at what she was watching.

Spongebob Squarepants.

He tried to stifle an unmanly giggle that was making its way up but failed. "What's so funny?"

"You watching Spongebob. It seems so unlike you."

"I happen to LOVE cartoons very much thank you." Katie defended herself as she returned to her show. Kendall rolled his eyes again and got up to go upstairs. He put the bottle of water in his bed room and got some clean underclothes. He turned to his bed and his eyes almost fell out of his head.

It was messed up AGAIN!

Letting out a sigh of defeat he tried to ignore his messy bed and went to take a nice hot shower. The whole time he was in the shower he felt like someone was watching him. He ignored the feeling and left it as just needing to get use to the new house. Once he was done he redressed and went back to his room to throw his dirty clothes in his hamper. Kendall then turned to his bed with frustration .

Why was this happening? How was this happening? Who was doing it? Katie didn't do it. His mom would never do it. He didn't do it because he swore he made it when he got up. Didn't he? With all of these questions bouncing around in his head, he had to let it go because it was starting to give him a headache. But that doesn't mean that he won't find out who is messing up his bed.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully and his mom returned home with a few groceries for dinner that night. Kendall was relived because he had no earthly idea what he was going to make for himself and Katie. They ate and his mom told them all about the new job she got and Kendall was very proud of her. When they were done eating he helped with the dishes again before going in his room for the night.

He stripped down to his boxers before pulling on his pajamas. He then just sat on his bed playing on his phone or going on Facebook for the next few hours. Finally when he got tired, he got up and turned the light off and crawled into his bed before falling asleep.

CRASH!

Kendall woke with a start the second time this week to a loud noise of something smashing to the floor. He grabbed his phone to use it as a light to see. And what he saw was, well Kendall didn't know.

His mirror was smashed. Not fallen to the floor smashed but more like someone came in and gave it a good punch smashed. Then the idea that someone was in his room sent chills down his spine. "H-hello?" Kendall said quietly. With caution he got up to turn on the light; which was working now, and looked at the shattered glass on his floor.

He was going to need the broom.

Just as he turned the knob to leave his room he heard a brief noise. It sounded like glass being picked up. He turned around and paled at the sight.

His mirror was fixed.

Slowly he made his way over to it and once he was right in front of it he inspected it closely. Not a scratch. Didn't even look like someone just broke it. He touched the smooth glass with his left hand ad it even felt like there was nothing wrong with it. Then a second after he put his hand on the mirror the bedroom light snuffed out making Kendall jump and almost scream.

He fumbled with his phone to bring some light back to the room so he could see. The light shone on the mirror and once again Kendall paled with fear.

The eyes were back.

He was about to scream when an ice cold hand found its way to his mouth and covered it. "Shhh... It's alright Kendall." The voice cooed in his ear and Kendall started to shake a little bit. This person knew his name. "I didn't mean to scare you but how else would I get your attention?"

Kendall could think of thousands of things but right now all he thought about was getting out of this guys grasp. When he went to move another hand went to his hip keeping him in place. Not that Kendall could really move anyway he was frozen with fear, heart beating wildly in his chest. He then felt ice cold lips place a kiss on his temple. "I'll be back tomorrow night. Thought I'd tell you so you won't be so scared." The voice whispered in his ear and soon all the touches of pure ice on his body was gone.

Soon Kendall relaxed and made a beeline for his bed and tucked himself in tight. He looked at his phone and the time read 3:02am. Kendall didn't get anymore sleep that night until 5:00 rolled around.

But something told him he wouldn't sleep at all tomorrow night.

Authors Note: Thank you guys so much for liking this story. It might turn out to be creepy and a little scary but hey, Halloween is coming up so why not? Until next time :)


	3. Chapter 3

When Kendall rolled out if bed the next morning he was exhausted. His whole body felt drained of any and all energy, dark circles under his green eyes that held a little bit of blood shot red in the white parts. Hair messed up like he was just in a hurricane and his skin was even more pale then normal. He trucked his way over to his mirror and groaned at what he saw. Saying he looked like shit was an understatement. He hadn't gotten any more sleep last night since he woke up at six and he wasn't use to being awake this long. With a deep sigh Kendall made his way to the bathroom for a nice hot shower.

He stripped down to nothing and turned the water on before stepping in. The longer he stood there the more awake he started to feel. Not wanting to just waste money and water just standing there Kendall got some shampoo and washes his hair throughly along with the rest of his body. Once he deemed himself clean, he turned the water off and got out shivering slightly as some cold air went over his whole body leaving goosebumps in its wake. Wrapping a towel around his waist, Kendall then quickly made his way to his bedroom to put on fresh clothes. He pulled on a black and white shirt with half length sleeves and on the front were two skeleton hands making a rock out sign with a rainbow over head. He then put on black skinny jeans, bright green vans and a sky blue beanie.

Once dressed Kendall went downstairs and ate some cereal before leaving a note for his mom saying that he was going to go out for the day and be back later. Kendall stuck the note on the fridge and left. Just as he was about to walk down the street he stopped to look at the house across the way. That Logan guy might be a little creepy but company is better then none. Looking both ways Kendall crosses the street and walks up to the brown house that looks just like his. Only brown. Sucking in a breath of warm summer air he knocked on the door as waited patiently. After about a minute a women opened the door and smiled sweetly at Kendall and he returned it.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hi, I'm Kendall your new neighbour. Logan stopped by yesterday I was woundering if he was home?"

"Oh! Yes of course just one moment. LOGAN!"

"YES MOM!" Logan called to his mom.

"THERE'S SOMEONE NAMED KENDALL HERE TO SEE YOU!" Logan's mom called back and Logan was there in a matter of seconds. "I'll leave you two alone." She said before going back into the house to do whatever.

"Hi Kendall what's up?" Logan asked leaning against the door frame of his house, Kendall guessing he was trying to look cool.

"Oh nothing I was just going to go out for a little while and thought if you weren't busy you'd like to come." Kendall said.

Logan smiled a million dollar smile that if his teeth could shine with a light everyone who looked would be blind. "I would love too, just let me out my shoes on." Logan said and turned to do just that. After he was done the two set off on their walk.

While walking Kendall couldn't help the nagging question in his mind but he was also scared to ask Logan in case he thought he was crazy. But since Kendall never shyed away from anything he asked Logan anyway. "Is this neighbourhood haunted?" He asked and Logan stopped to look him in the eye as if he needed to know Kendall was serious about his question.

Logan sighed, "Personally, I don't think there is such a thing as ghosts or demons or what have you, but there is a legend about a guy who was cursed and murdered in the cemetery about a hundred years ago. They said that if you built on the land that was the graveyard he died in that he would haunt the house that was put on top of where he was put to rest. But it's just an old folk legend no one has ever had proof it was true. Why?"

Kendall swallowed hard, his throat dry a little bit. "Well it's just some weird things have been happening at my house is all."

Logan out his hand on Kendall's shoulder and some how it ended up wrapped around both. "I don't think you have much to worry about as far as ghost and things go. But if you ever get scared you can come over to my place." Logan said with a flirty smile and Kendall couldn't help but blush light pink. Was Logan hitting on him?

"That's very nice of you, I'll keep that in mind thank you Logan." Kendall said politely and removed Logans arm from his shoulders.

After walking around and talking some more about meaningless things just getting to know one another better, Kendall got a text from his mom saying that he had to come home and watch Katie because she had to go to work now.

Logan walked Kendall home and to his front door, "It was nice getting to know you better Kendall. And I meant it, you can come over any time." Logan all but purred out and Kendall again was a little uncomfortable. Logan was nice, but he didn't like him that way.

"Okay." Kendall replied sweetly and Logan gave him a hug. Only thing was Logan hugged him around his waist leaving Kendall no choice but to hug Logan around his neck. They let go of the other and Kendall turned to go inside, Logan having his eyes on his figure the whole time.

Once Kendall got inside he kissed his mom goodbye. "Dinners in the stove." She told him before leaving. Kendall made his way over to the stove and took out their dinner. Him and Katie ate in silence for the most part. When they were done he did up the dishes and made sure Katie got ready for bed before she was watching her movies. After his baby sister was settled in for the night he went to his own room. Kendall took off his beanie and laid it on his dresser but also noticed something too.

His picture frame was standing up and the glass was repaired.

Quickly, he went over to his garbage can to look at the glass he had thrown away the other night only to not have it be there. Then the memory of what Logan said this afternoon came into his mind. What if his house really is haunted? And this ghost wants to bring him harm? Fear started to grip his heart and Kendall began to shake slightly. His gaze went up to the mirror and then the lights went out. Kendall jumped and tried to find his phone in the dark. Once he was going to pull it out of his pocket an ice cold hand grabbed his wrist making him freeze.

"Told you I'd be back blondie." The voice from last night said low in Kendall's ear, sending ice cold chills of fear down spine. "No need to be scared I only want to talk."

Taking a deep breath Kendall tried to compose himself. "Who a-are you?" He asked and mentally cursed himself for his voice flattering.

The voice chuckled before letting go of Kendall's wrist, "My name is James. James Diamond. I'm sorry if I scared you Kendall." James said and Kendall felt a cold finger brush hair away from his eyes.

Kendall shivered, "How do you know my name?"

"I heard your mom use it." James said in a 'duh' manner.

"Oh." Kendall replied feeling a little stupid. "So what do you want?"

"I told you, I just want to talk. I don't have that many people to talk to now a days." James said putting his arm around Kendall's shoulders and Kendall let out a gasp. He was so cold. "Plus I find you interesting, and I want to get to know you."

"So you're a what, a ghost?"

Kendall couldn't see in the dark but James smirked darkly at the blonde, " You could say that." James purred on his ear and Kendall felt another chill down his spine and his knees go weak. That was one sexy tone. James chuckled lightly and let go of Kendall. "Well I suppose I should let you get some sleep huh blondie?" James said and he leaned in to press an ice cold kiss to Kendall's forehead. "Sweet dreams Kendall."

With that, all the cold in the room disappeared and the light came back on making Kendall squint his eyes. With a yawn Kendall put on his pjamas before getting into bed for the night. Thoughts of James and his dark husky voice lingering in his ears making him shudder.

James watched as the blondes breaths became even and he was in a deep sleep. With a devious smirk on his handsome face, James went back underneath the house where his dead decomposed body lay. "Soon." He said to himself, "Very soon everything will be in place and this curse will be broken." All the while thoughts of the blonde just above him making his smirk deepen.

Yes, it's almost time.

Authors note: One quick thing any and all Kogan in this story will be very one sided. Thank you everyone for the reviews :)


	4. Chapter 4

It's been about two weeks since Kendall had met James. He looked forward to spending each night talking with his new found ghostly friend. James was a very interesting person so to speak, to talk to. He would tell Kendall about what life was like when he was alive ad Kendall would listen and hang off of every word.

It even came to a point where James would let Kendall see him with the light on in his room, but only the lamp. The big light in his bedroom was much too bright for James and that was all he told Kendall of that. When Kendall saw James for the first time he was taken aback. He didn't expect him to be so handsome. Kendall was a hundred percent sure that if you told him a few week ago that he was going to fall in love with a handsome ghost that haunted his new house he would have said you were crazy and to go back to the mental institution you once came.

But now that one fact alone is part of his reality and he couldn't be happier. He wanted to tell Logan, seeing as he's his only friend here in Californa at the moment, but was afraid the brunet would think he was just plain nuts. How could Kendall keep this to himself? He had to tell someone. Maybe he could show Logan and explain things. Yeah, that could work.

Which is why he's standing on Logan's front deck right now. Trying to find it in himself to knock on the door that his right hand is hovering over. Knowing he should just get it over with, Kendall knocks on the door loud enough for someone to hear and then waits. After a second or two Logan opens the door and has that big bright creepy smile on his face. "Well hello there Kendall."

"Hey Logan, I was woundering if I could ask you something." Kendall said feeling uneasy under Logan's gaze. Logan really made him feel awkward.

At the statement Logans eyes lit up with something that Kendall just couldn't place. "Sure you can ask me anything." Logan said happily.

"Well first off, we're friends right?" Kendall asked a little awkwardly.

"Yeah of course we are!" Logan exclaimed.

"Okay good, umm... Would like to come over to my place tonight of you're not busy?" Kendall asked still feeling awkward.

Logan beemed, "Sure! I'd love to!" And the next thing Kendall knows they are back at his house. He introduced Logan to his mom before she left for work and then he got him to meet Katie who was in her room doing whatever on her iPod. They then went into Kendall's bedroom and Kendall saw his bed was messed up again.

Damn it James. Kendall thought a little bitterly because he had a guest in his room now and James chooses now to mess it up. Kendall went over to fix his messed up bed, Logan watching him the whole time with a hard on forming.

Logan really likes Kendall. There was just something about the blonde that turned him on. He had to be one of the hottest guys that Logan's seen in his life.

Once Kendall was done he turned back to Logan and smiled politely at him. But his smile flattered when Logan asked him a question that felt like he got stabbed in the heart with a dull dagger. "Where's your dad?"

Kendall felt tears sting his green eyes at the thought of his father and what had happened. He will never forget that day. "H-he's dead. He got h-hit by a-a b-bus." Kendall stammered before breaking out into a full blown sob and began to cry. He sat on the edge of his bed and put his face in his hands and cried. After about a minute he felt the bed dip and a hand on his back rubbing circles to calm him down.

"Shhh, it's okay. And I'm so sorry I had no idea." Logan said trying to reasure Kendall.

Of course Logan didn't know. Kendall didn't tell him until just now.

When Kendall finally stopped crying his eyes and heart out he took deep breaths and he was fine. Logan was here to meet James, not listen to him cry about his dead father who he missed with all his heart and wish he was back. "Okay I'm good." Kendall said.

"You sure?" Logan asked feeling concerned for the blonde.

Kendall nodded his head, "Yeah plus I want you to meet someone." Kendall got up and turned his lamp on and his big light off. "We may just have to wait a while." When Kendall said this he didn't miss the mischievous smirk that appeared on Logan's lips as he eyed the blonde up and down before getting up from Kendall's bed.

"Oh?" Logan said hopping his tone of voice could put the beautiful blonde in front of him in the mood.

Kendall swallowed hard, he didn't like where this was going. "Uhh, yeah I don't know when he'll be hear." Kendall squeaked out the last word as Logan's eyes turned dark on the word 'he'll '.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Logan asked feeling jealousy rise up in his chest at the thought of the blonde being with another.

"Well, no. But I do like him." Kendall said and Logans jealousy went threw the roof. Who was this guy that was taking HIS blondes heart? Not that Kendall was his in any way other then a friend but Logan still didn't like it.

"What's his name?"

"James."

"Where's he live?"

"Under my house." Kendall paused to take in Logans reaction. Logan's face turned to one of confusion as he looked at Kendall curiously.

"Kendall he can't live under your house he'd be dead." Logan explained and Kendall gave him a look that said 'duh!'

"Of course he's dead. He's a ghost, the ghost you told me about a few weeks ago." Kendall said and Logan couldn't help but burst out laughing. Kendall frowned, "What?"

Logan cleared his throat, "Kendall, ghosts aren't real and that is just an urban legend. Legends aren't real either."

"Myths aren't real, legends have potential to be real." Kendall defended himself stubbornly as he crosses his arms over his chest.

Logan rolled his eyes, "Whatever the main thing is this James guy isn't real."

"Why don't you think I'm real?" James asked from the corner of the room his voice dark making Logan jump out f his skin an Kendall smile. Kendall gave Logan a look as if to say 'take that!' And walked over to give James a hug.

"Hey James." Kendall greeted sweetly and wrapped his arms around the ghostly figure. James returned the gesture.

"Hey blondie, who's this?" James said referring to Logan who turned pale.

"Oh this is my friend and neighbour Logan, Logan this is James." Kendall introduced. While having his back turned to James, Kendall didn't see the death glare James sent to Logan making the small brunet pale a little more. James' features softened a little bit when Kendall faced him once more.

"Hello Logan." James in an almost mocking tone that Logan didn't miss.

Logan swallowed hard in his throat, it being dry didn't help. "Umm... Hi, you know what Kendall it's getting late I have to go." And before Kendall could object Logan was out of his room, down the stairs, out his front door, across the street and home in record time.

"Wonder what got into him?" Kendall questioned aloud and James only shrugged. "I should have asked you if it was okay if Logan met you." Kendall said suddenly now thinking that maybe James didn't want anyone else to know he was around.

Kendall looked James in the eyes and James smiled softly at him. "It's okay, you're lucky you're cute thought." James said making Kendall blush. "And that." Kiss to the forehead, "I " nose, "like" cheek, "you." And with that James kissed Kendall on the lips making him go weak in the knees. Kendall gasped from how cold James' lips were and the ghost used that to his advantage and slipped his tounge inside making Kendall shiver and moan.

Kendall pulled back when he needed air and smiled at James with love and trust in his big green eyes that had strands of sun shine blonde hair just above them. If James' heart was beating he was sure it would have skipped a beat at the beautiful sight. He brushed the bangs out of Kendall's eyes and pecked him on his lips.

Kendall smiled sweetly at James, but then a thought came into his head. Something he'd been dieing to know since he met James but wasn't sure on how to bring it up in conversation. So he just said it.

"How did you die, James?"

Authors note: MUWAHAHAHAHA cliffhanger! Thank you everyone for the reviews and next chapter will be how James died and maybe some sexy Kames time ;) Until next time :)


	5. Chapter 5

"How did you die,James ?"

James let out a sigh and looked Kendall straight in his big emeral green eyes. "Do you really want to know?" James asked.

Kendall let out a sigh of frustration, "If I didn't I wouldn't have asked."

James couldn't help but laugh a little at that. It was true he supposed. Plus the blonde beauty has a right to know what happened to him. "Okay I'll tell you. About a hundred years ago when I was alive, I was married." James said and Kendall nodded waiting for more. "She was a very kind and beautiful women, her name was Scarlet. She was also a witch and practiced magic such as heeling and helping others. But that didn't mean she didn't know how to use her gift for the bad." James swallowed. "You see I did care and love her but there was another I had my eyes on and that one other was a male with blonde hair like yourself. My feelings for him were greater then the ones for my wife so I acted in them. But one day Scarlet came home while I was in bed with my lover." James paused so Kendall could take this all in.

"And?" Kendall asked.

"Needless to say she wasn't very happy. She chased us both out of the house to a graveyard which is where your house is now. She murdered him in front of my eyes and before she was going to kill me she places a curse upon me. The curse was that he would be reborn with in a time of hundred or so years but I could not be. She said that she made his soul pure and would place it in the right person when the time came. And only that person with their soul pure and heart of gold can love me and I love them can the curse unfold." James said and looked at Kendall who was awe struck with the idea.

"Did you find them? The person you've been looking for?" Kendall asked hoping that maybe he just happened to have what James was looking for. He loved James. Ghost or not he loved him with all his heart. James smiled sweetly at Kendall bringing him close to him so that their bodies were as close as they could get.

"I believe so blondie." James whispered before connecting their lips into a kiss that was so cold it was hot. Kendall kissed back wrapping his arms around James' neck and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. James let his left hand go down to Kendall's butt and give it a good squeeze making Kendall squeak. James then guided Kendall to his bed and laid on top of him and got in between his legs.

Kendall moaned loud when James grinded his hips into his, feeling the cool erection in his warm one turning him on more. In no time both were bare of their clothes and James was ready to take Kendall when the blonde stopped him. "Don't you need to streach me?"

James face palmed himself, "Right." He said making Kendall giggle. Kendall sucked on James cold fingers before he felt them enter his warm body causing him to shiver at the sensation. James began to scissor him and Kendall moaned. "Ah!" Kendall yelled and James smirked.

Found it, he thought.

He hit the bundle of nerves with his fingers over and over again but stopped when the blonde was about to cum. He withdrew his fingers making Kendall whimper at the loss but let out a surprised yelp when he felt James shove his hard ice cold member up inside him hitting his prostate dead on.

James pulled back and thrust forward, he hit Kendall's sweet spot each time rewarding him with yelps and moans from the blonde. "Ah, f-fuck J-James!" Kendall cursed.

"Damn it Kendall you're tight!" James groaned and began to suck on Kendall's neck.

Kendall let on a loud moan and started to chant James' name like it was a prayer making the brunet thrust harder and faster. James spread Kendall's legs more to get deeper into his blonde beauty making sure to hit his prostate each time.

"James!" Kendall cried as he came hard on his stomach and some of it sticking to James as well.

James let out a grunt which sounded like Kendalls name before filling the blonde up to the brim with his ice cold cum. After coming down from his high, James pulled out and brought Kendall into his arms to hold him close.

Kendall had shivers going up and down his spine and his butt felt like someone shot arttic water up there. Finally done panting and coming down for his high Kendall snuggled into James, pulling the blankets up to kept himself warm as James played with locks of blonde hair between his fingers.

When Kendall's breathing evened out James knew he was asleep. His aura shining bright with love and contentment that it almost blinded James. He smiled at the sleeping blonde and couldn't help but feel how lucky he was to have him.

Kendall is his true love and James wants to be with him forever. At that thought his smile turned to one of a smirk.

He might have told Kendall how he died and about his curse, but he didn't tell him everything.

Meanwhile over at the Mitchell's, Logan was in his room pacing his mind running wild with all the thoughts he had been thinking since he left Kendalls house. Ghosts aren't real are they? Then what the hell was that thing called James? The very thought of the other made a pool of jealousy rest in the out of Logan's stomach.

Was Kendall stupid? He can't love a ghost! Logan would be a way better lover then some dead guy. But that look that James have him sent chills down his spine. Maybe James thinks Logan is a threat and would try to take Kendall from him. Logan snorted, James should be worried Logan had a better chance with the blonde then he does by a mile. Why?

Because he's alive. He can take care of Kendall give him everything he'll ever want.

But no, Kendall had to be stupid and fall in love with an even stupider ghost. Logan let out a frustrated sigh. Why did that have to happen? Out of all the guys that Logan would have to compet for the blondes love and affection it had to be a ghost.

Then a smile creeped onto Logan's face. "I'll just have to MAKE Kendall see that I'm better." He said aloud to himself. Logan sat down in his swivel chair and started typing on his laptop what he had planned. Half way through writing he felt himself grow hard thinking of the blonde. Stopping what he was doing had undid his pants and began to fix his little problem, the whole time thinking it was Kendall giving him a blowjob.

He reached the edge and blew his load on his hands and in his lap. Logan got up and went to the bathroom to clean himself up ad changed his pants before going back to sit at his desk. He read over what he typed and smiled mischievously.

Yes, this will work indeed.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Kendall woke up and took a quick shower, wincing slightly at the pain in his lower back but ignored it. After he was clean he got dressed, brushed his hair and teeth before going downstairs for something to eat. Kendall made himself some peanut better ad jelly toast. When he went to the fridge for the jelly a piece of paper caught his eye.

It was from his mom saying that her and Katie were out having a mother daughter day and that they wouldn't be home tonight because they were going to stay out. Kendall let out a sad sigh as he made his breakfast.

Normally if his mom and Kaite went out for a mother daughter day, Kendall and his dad would have a father son day. Just so each kid got quility time with a parent and didn't feel left out. Feeling hot tears sting his eyes, Kendall put those thoughts deep down into a part of his mind never to be seen again.

Kendall ate down his food and cleaned up his mess in record time. Just as he was about to call for James, who was still upstairs, there was a knock on his door. Kendall raised an eyebrow and looked at the time and it read 10:34am. Confused on who would be knocking on his door at this hour; but he had a pretty good idea who it was, he made his way over and opened the door. And just like he thought it was Logan standing there in all his creepy smiling face, polo shirt and kaki pants wearing galore. Clearing his throat Kendall smiled politely and said, "Morning Logan."

"Good morning Kendall, may I come in?" Logan asked smile still in place.

"Umm... Sure." Kendall agreed and stepped aside to let Logan into his house. "So, why you here?" He countinued getting to the point.

Logan sighed, "Im sorry about last night, I just wasn't expecting James to be real is all and it freaked me out."

"Well I understand that, I guess it would be really weird to meet a ghost for the first time when you don't believe in them." Kendall said.

Logan gave a stiff laugh, "Yeah I guess. So, what are you guys like an item?"

Kendall blinked at Logan for a moment having to think about his question. A small smile and a blush made its way to Kendalls face at the thought of what him and James did last night. Were they together? Kendall thought so, if last night was any indicator then yeah, he guessed they were.

Logan didn't miss the smile or blush that came to Kendall's face once he thought about his question and both rage and jealousy pooled in his stomach making its way up but he forced it down. He had to wait just a little longer.

"Yeah I guess so, why?" Kendall asked not really knowing why it was any of Logan's business of who he dated.

"Well that's stupid." Logan said bluntly and he didn't miss the look of hurt that flashed across the beautiful blondes features. Ignoring it he moved on, "Why?"

"Because I like him." Kendall answered.

"But he's a ghost, he's DEAD Kendall . What you guys have won't last! You need someone who can make your life worth while." Logan said.

Kendall narrowed his eyes, "Oh yeah? And who the hell is that?" Kendall asked and Logan smirked before grabbing Kendall by the shoulders and slamming him into the wall behind him and he kissed him. Hard.

Kendall let out a moan of pure pain when his head connected with the wall. He then felt lips attack his. They weren't the ice cold lips he has been so use to. The lips that made him feel loved and a sense of belonging. No, these lips are rough, warm ad violating.

He feels Logan lick his bottom lip but he denies him. Kendall puts his hands on Logan's shoulders to try an push him away but the small brunet is a lot stronger then he looks. With out knowing, Logan slipped his hand down to Kendall's ass giving it a hard squeeze making Kendall gasp. In doing so Logan slipped his tounge on the younger blondes mouth.

Kendall thought he was going to gag and the wet muscle in his mouth and the hand messaging his ass and he felt worse when Logan moaned. Kendall's eyes opened wide when he felt something hard poke him in his theigh. He ripped his mouth away from Logan's. "Logan stop!" Kendall cried but the brunet would have none of it.

Logan attached his lips to Kendall's pulse point, making Kendall weak in the knees. It always did. Logan then grinded his hips into Kendall's and useing his other hand forced the blondes legs around his waist. Kendall felt tears sting his green eyes. He didn't want this! "Logan please stop this is rape!"

Logan stopped sucking on Kendall's neck but kept him pinned to the wall. He smiled an evil smile that made shivers go down Kendall's spine. And not in a good way. "It not rape if you enjoy it Kendall." He said in a husky voice that made Kendall scared.

"But I won't enjoy it!" Kendall cried once more this time feeling a hot tear leave his eye and roll down his pale cheek.

"Shh don't start crying Kenny." Logan fake cooed, "The fun hasn't started yet." And with that Logan threw Kendall to the floor right before getting back on top of him.

"NO!" Kendall cried once more now with the tears flowing down his face like a river. He didn't want to be raped! Much less in his own house. Kendall went silent when he felt something hard connect with his face. A slow burning sensation came to his right cheek.

Logan had slapped him.

"Shut the hell up!" Logan hissed.

"Why are you doing this?" Kendall whispered.

Logan's face soften and he gently ran his fingers through blonde hair. "Because I'm a better choice for you Kendall, I can give you any and everything you'll ever want in life. Plus who's to say James doesn't want to kill you."

"You shut the hell up, he would never hurt me." Kendall hissed. Kendall was then yanked up and thrown to the island in the middle of the kitchen, Logan came up behind him and kept him pinned bent over and grind into his ass. "At least he wouldn't rape me! And I'm one hundred percent sure that James is a WAY better lay then you would ever be!"

"Lets test that shall we?" Logan said making Kendall's blood run cold.

"NO!" Kendall screamed and just as he felt Logan move his hand to the front of his jeans to unzip them.

Everything was gone.

Realizing that Logan wasn't touching him anymore, Kendall straightened up and turned around to see a pale Logan and a very pissed James .

"How DARE you touch someone as perfect and beautiful as Kendall like that! Trying to rape and scar someone for the rest of their life just because you have a pethtic CRUSH on them!? I should kill you where you stand!" James seethed and raged and ranted but stopped to look over at Kendall who still had tears in the corner of his perfect green eyes that James loved so much. James turned back to Logan, "But I won't do that in front of his eyes. You best leave before I change my mind and make you a permenant member in hell!"

And with that Logan ran out of the house. James turned to face Kendall once more and his features softened completely before taking the blonde into his embrace and letting him cry out the rest of his tears. James saying soft and sweet nothing's into his ear to try and help keep him calm. Once Kendall was done he wiped his face and James asked if he was alright.

Kendall nodded, "Yeah but he mouth raped me."

James brought his lips to Kendall's and the blonde sighed happily at the cold feeling on his lips. James pulled away as said, "These lips are mine ad if he even looks at you again he's dead meat." James threatened which made Kendall giggle.

"You want to just take it easy today blondie?" James asked and Kendall nodded. They both curled up on the couch and Kendall couldn't get one thing that Logan said out of his head.

"James are we together?"

James was surprised by the question but smiled. "Well I thought we were."

"So did I but I wasn't sure so I asked." Kendall smiled.

"It's always good to ask." James said.

"I think I love you James." Kendall blurted.

"Really?"

Kendall looked down, "Yeah." He said quietly and felt a cold hand go to his chin and raise his head to look at James who was smiling from ear to ear.

"Good, because I think I love you too blondie. No wait, I know." James said lovingly. "But do you know?"

Kendall thought it over and realized he's never felt like this with anyone else before. "Yes I do know I love you."

James smiled even wider if that were possible. "Good." He said placing a kiss in Kendall's soft blonde hair. They went back to snuggling on the couch after that and Kendall feel asleep during some time. James just ran his fingers through his lovers hair all the while only having one thing on his mind at this moment intime.

Soon. It is very soon. Soon Kendall will be with me forever.

Until death do us part.

Authors note: Sorry for the late update! Logan in this chapter though, what a jerk. Until next time :)


	7. Chapter 7

Logan stalked up to his bedroom slamming his door hard behind him. Good thing his parents weren't home or they would demand to know what the hell all the noise was about. Logan was beyond pissed, yes he admits that trying to force Kendall to have sex with him was a very wrong move to make but god damn it Kendall was blind to what Logan could give him. Logan only wanted to show the blonde what he was missing but ended up scaring the day lights out of him and probably lost his trust forever.

Logan slammed his fist down on his work table. How was he going to fix this? He really liked Kendall and didn't want to lose him as a friend, and Logan would have to live with the fact that that's all they would ever be, because the blonde was in love with James. A bloody ghost! Just the thought of that paranormal freak upset Logan to no end. Logan was sure that James didn't really love Kendall, that all he wanted was to kill him because of that curse.

But really Logan didn't know the whole story.

So, after taking a quick shower and changing his clothes so that he won't be reminded of what took place not that long ago. Logan sat down at his work table, turned on his laptop and went on Google. At first he didn't know what he was really looking for. James was his first name but Logan didn't know his last so he had to type in 'The curse of Parker's lane in California Sunset county.' Many links popped up on the search engine and Logan had to go through almost all of them.

Until he found it.

It read, "Back in 1903 there was a man by the name of James Diamond, a local black smith who married a women named Scarlet Byinds who was suspected of witch craft. The legend says that Scarlet came home to find her husband cheating on her with a male lover who's name was never found and that she chased them out to the graveyard and killed them both. But before she killed her husband she placed a curse upon him. A curse that he could never come back as another person and that he must remain on the other side. Along with this if he really wished to find true love then he must refind his lover in another life hundred years from then and make sure his soul is pure and heart of gold and full of love for him and only him. Then when that happens he could be with him. But of course there's a catch." Logan read and rolled his eyes.

There is always a catch.

"If James and his lover wish to be together forever then he would have to bring his lover a quick painless death and bound his soul to him for all eternity. And only then can James be put to rest with love in his heart."

Logan's face paled as he read the last paragraph. James was going to kill Kendall? He knew it! But then that means that James really does love Kendall. But it can't be one sided Kendall has to love him back.

Oh wait, he does.

Fuck.

Logan went back to the top and reread the story and the name of the woman that James cheated on stuck out in his mind.

Scarlet Byinds.

Feeling really nosey in the matter Logan looked her up too and couldn't believe what he found on her. She was his one of his grant grandmothers. Him and James aren't related because Scarlet killed him and then remarried and had children with that man who's name was unknown . She died of heart failure twenty years after what she did to James.

Logan sat there and took this all in. He was related to a witch who cursed and killed a man. But she's not blood related she married into the Mitchell blood line. But still she was in his family tree, no getting around that.

Logan wanted nothing more then to go back over to Kendall's house, say he was sorry and show him this website to warn him about what James was going to do to him in the end. But Logan knew that Kendall won't even come with in a mile of him after what he said and did. Feeling guilt lay in his stomach Logan tired to think of ways to save to poor blonde from his doom and very well soon to be death. Then an idea came to Logan.

A member of the Mitchell family took James out once, then another member can do it again. For good.

But how?

Authors note: Sorry if its short but I didn't know what to write. Thank you 2crazy2handle for the idea of Scarlet being an ansester of Logan. I didn't think of that. If there is anything you guys would like to see happen in this sorry I'm up for ideas. Until next time :)


	8. Chapter 8

Kendall couldn't breath. It was like his airway was cut off and no air could find its way to his starving lungs that needed air desperately to survive. He felt like he was drowning but when he would kick on an arm or a leg he would only hit air, air that could find its way to his lungs. It was also like someone was holding him by his throat but when he felt around to make them stop no one was there. Kendall opened his eyes, his vision blury like he was underwater by there was no water. He was on dry land.

The corners of his sprung tears that fell down his face, his lungs , heart and brain screaming for oxygen but they were all denied the request. Kendall started to see stars and black started to seep into his eye sight. His fighting for air was slowing, his energy being drained and going weak all over. Knowing that this really was the end Kendall gave in an let the darkness take over...

Kendall woke with a start breathing hard and his heart racing like a jack hammer on steroids. Finally calming down he looked around to see his normal bedroom the way it was when he feel asleep last night. Taking a deep breath; something that he was very greatful for at that moment in time, he let his heart calm down before getting out of bed to start the day.

It was only a dream.

Giving out a sigh of relief, Kendall got clean clothes and got into the shower. After dressing, he went down to eat and watch Saturday morning cartoons. There was another note on the fridge from his mom saying that she went to work and that he had to take Katie to her friends house. Rolling his eyes, he ate quick and went to find his baby sister. "Katie come on!" Kendall called.

Katie came downstairs and they left. They didn't talk much on the way to Katie's friends house other then Katie asking if he slept well because he looked really tired and Kendall just telling that he was fine an not to worry and to have fun. His baby sister have him a quick hug goodbye and then he went home.

Kendall walked in the door and locked it behind him before making his way to lay on the couch to watch more cartoons and maybe catch some more sleep. After about fifteen minutes of watching Spongebob numbly and not really paying any attention to what was going on, Kendall started to close his eyes and drift into a deep sleep.

He doesn't know how long he was asleep but Kendall was being woken to James shaking him awake. "Kendall wake up!" James was all but yelling in Kendall's face making Kendall groan and roll over.

"Shut up and go away James." Kendall mumbled into the pillow on his couch. James only rolled his eyes at the blonde.

"Kendall you were having a nightmare, you need to wake up." James said a little more firmly and this time getting Kendall to sit and straighten up.

When Kendall finally realized that James was telling the truth, he noticed that he was cover from head to toe in a cold sweat, his hair mated to his forehead and breathing hard. Kendall tried to recall his dream and remembered it was the same one that he had had this morning only he could feel it a lot more. "Yeah I rememeber, it was a very bad dream James."

James' eyebrows knit together. "What happened in your dream love?" James asked and Kendall blushed lightly at the term of interment.

"Well, I can't breath but I'm not drowning but my vision is like I'm underwater but there's no water. It feels like someone is choking me but when I move to stop them there are no hands. I just can't breath in my dream and there is nothing I can do to get air." Kendall explained as James pulled him into his lap and caressed his blonde hair in his hand. "What if it's a sign?" Kendall finally blurted out.

"What do you mean love?" James asked feeling confused.

"What if it's like a sign as to how I am going to die." Kendall said and James sighed.

"I don't think you have much to worry about. I'm sure you won't die for a good while love." James said lovingly to reasure the blonde that he was going to be okay until he was ready.

Kendall smiled and kissed James on the lips, James returning the gesture. Kendall then turned all the way in James' lap and held onto his shoulders as James firmly but gently gripped his butt. Kendall moaned into James' mouth and grinded down on the other making him moan.

James picked Kendall up only to lay him down and be ontop of him and between his legs slowly grinding his beautiful lover. Kendall started panting and breathing heavy when he pulled away from the kiss for air he moaned James' name.

James made quick work of removing his and Kendall's pants and underwear now rubbing their bare warm and ice cold members together. "Ngh, James mmm... More." Kendall moaned and James smirked. He raised his fingers to Kendall's mouth and the blonde sucked on them with greed. When they were wet enough James took then from the warm mouth and inserted them inside his lover. Kendall moaned loud and arched his back off the couch.

James started thrusting his fingers in and out scissoring Kendall and making him moan. James moaned when he felt Kendall clench around his fingers.

Removing his fingers, which earned him a whimper from Kendall at the loss, James used both of their precum as lube before going in as deep as he could. "Move." Kendall said and with that James pulled out to the tip and slammed back in hitting Kendall's prostate dead on making the blonde scream his name in pleasure. He repeated this over and over again making Kendall scream and chant his name.

It wasn't long before he was coming hard and deep into Kendall right on his sweet spot making Kendall cum right with him.

When he came down from his high James pulled out and wrapped his arms around a still panting Kendall. When Kendall calmed down he pulled his pants up; in case his mom came home, and smiled at James before snuggling him close. "I love you." Kendall said.

James smiled huge, "I love you too." He said placing a sweet kiss in Kendall's blonde hair.

James smiled down at Kendall when he heard soft snoring sounds coming from beside him. But soon that smile turned to a frown. James sighed, he knew what he was going to do to Kendall wasn't fair and not right, but Kendall loved him and he loved to the blonde to death.

No pun intended.

But he did want to be with Kendall forever and that was the only way. He couldn't be reborn into another human being thanks to his bitch of an ex-wife Scarlet. She always fucked things up for him. But not this time. No, James was finally going to get what he wanted for once in his life. Or in this case spiritual life.

But James would also wait for Kendall until he was ready to die. Yeah James could wait a little longer. He'd eventually tell Kendall what was going to happen and let him know that James will do it when he is ready.

But what if he's never ready?

James pushed that thought aside. He'll deal with all of this when the time comes. But right now he's happy with the way things are. Then a thought came to his mind and made him all bubbly inside and happy making a smile come back to his face.

Kendalls soul and heart are his to keep until the end of time.

And James couldn't be happier.

Authors note: Happy Thanksgiving ! :D Until next time.


	9. Chapter 9

It's been a week since James was going to tell Kendall about him have to be killed by James but the ghost kept putting it off. He didn't know what to say or how to start that conversation. How would you start it? Something like, 'Hey baby , oh yeah I have to kill you if you wanna make us last.' Yeah tht would go over like a lead fart.

Not very well.

But James also knew that he had to tell Kendall, he couldn't not tell him. It was his life and he had a right to know what was going to happen to it. Then a part of James would start to feel guilty for being so selfish for wanting Kendall all to himself and making him die for James. But if Kendall did die he could see his father again. That's a bonus right?

Sadly that was the only 'bonus' that James could think of that didn't end in selfish reasoning. But James loved Kendall and Kendall loved James. So maybe James can wait until it's actually Kendall's time to go. But then thoughts and scenarios of what ifs would rub through James' mind and scare him to death. What if Kendall fell in live with a living human and forgot all about James and moved on? Or if he got bored with James being a ghost and wanted more? What if he did want more? As in kids!

That thought alone gave James a headache. Don't get him wrong James loved kids but the only down side was that he was a ghost and he couldn't raise them up right. James didn't want to mess up any little kid with him being dead and all then having to go to therapy to deal with mental problems or what have you.

Letting out a sigh James made up his mind, something he should have done around a week ago but was too chicken shit to do.

He was going to tell Kendall the truth.

James started walking around the house looking for his blonde lover only to find him in the living room watching TV with a bored expression on his beautiful features. Sucking in an unneeded breath James sat down next to Kendall gaining the younger boys attention. "Hey James." Kendall greeted sweetly and smiled at James.

"Hey babe, look I think we need to talk this is serious." James said firmly and Kendall switched the TV off to give him his full attention.

"What is it?" Kendall asked.

"I have to kill you." James said rather bluntly making Kendall go as white as a sheet and about ready for tears. "Let me explain okay." And James told Kendall everything about his past and the true full extent of his curse. When he was done he looked at Kendall who had gotten some color back and just say there taking the news in.

"Are you going to?" Kendall asked suddenly.

James blinked, "Only if you want me to." James answered taking Kendall's hand in his and giving a reassuring squeeze to which Kendall smiled.

"I-" Kendall was cut off by the sound of his front door being slammed open and shut. When he went to see who it was he froze in his tracks at the sight. It was a very pissed off Logan who also looked determined. "What are you doing here Logan?" Kendall asked sternly.

Logan smirked, "Why I'm here for you and to kill James."

Kendall rolled his eyes, "Okay, one I won't go with you and two James is already dead you can't kill a ghost." Kendall said as a matter-o-factly.

"No, but you can banish them to hell!" Logan yelled and pulled out a cross. He then started saying some words in Latin that neither Kendall or James could understand. Logan held the cross up in James' direction and went on with the curse repeating the same lines over and over.

James then started to feel a little tingly all over until that tingle turned into a burning sensation that made him feel as if someone set him a blaze. He screamed at the top of his lungs as the burning went on and Kendall could only stand there in pure shock and horror as he watched James double over in pain. Then in a blink of an eye.

James was gone.

Coming back to his senses Kendall cried out "No! James come back!" He then turned to Logan who had a satisfied look on his face which pissed Kendall off to no end. "What did you do!?"

Logan laughed lightly, "Like I said I've banished him to hell." Logan paused and put the cross away only to pull out a small vile with a blue liquid the same shade as Windex. "Now for you." Logan said and lunged at Kendall.

Kendall screamed and ran as fast as his legs would carry him. Everything told him not to run upstairs that if he did that this wasn't going to end well. But what did he do like in every cliche horror movie?

Run up the fucking stairs.

He was almost to the safety of his room before he tripped and landed hard on the wood floor below. Before he could get up Logan was right there and got ontop of him, flipping him so he could face his attacker.

"Get off!" Kendall yelled trying to fight Logan off but is was no use.

"Drink up." Logan said before forcing Kendall's mouth open and poring the blue liquid into his mouth. Kendall choked on it before it went down all the way. It was sour with some stuff Kendall didn't even know.

"What was-" Kendall was going to ask but then felt really calm all of a sudden. Logan looked him in the eyes and Kendall felt the sudden urge to wrap his arms around him.

As Logan was looking down at Kendall his face went from angry, to softened, to relaxed to happy with a beautiful smile on his face. Logan felt his heart do flip flops waiting to see what would happen. He sure hoped it worked.

"Hey Logie." Kendall said sweetly with a smile.

Logan nearly did a fist pump with his big success. "Hey babe need help up?" Logan asked and Kendall nodded. He helped the blonde up off the floor. He gently pressed Kendall to the wall before kissing him softly placing his hands on his hips holding him tight and Kendall placed his arms around his neck.

Logan was so happy in that moment in time. He had found a website with Scarlets spells and potions; she has fans who loved her work. He found a potion for a change of heart. Basically it changes who the person is in love with, they fall in live with the first person they see and forget about who they were in love with in the first place. Logan wasn't sure if it would work but it wouldn't hurt to try. Then on the same site he found the curse he used on James.

Logan was brought out of his thoughts by a moan by Kendall. Logan grinded his hips into him making him moan again. Kendall pulled away and took Logan to his bedroom and closed to door behind them. He got Logan to sit on the bed and Kendall went back to kissing Logan while undoing his pants. When his member was free Kendall kissed his way until he got to the one spot and slowly took Logan into his mouth.

With a victorious smirk on his face, Logan curled his fingers into blonde locks and pressed Kendall down forcing him to take him all in. Loving the way the blonde was around his member, Logan bucked up getting a small gagging sound from Kendall.

When Logan looked down it was the hottest sight, Kendalls big green eyes blown wide with tears in the corners and his shaft down his throat. The very sight made him blow his load down Kendalls throat, the blonde swallowing it all down before coming up. "How was that?" Kendall asked.

Logan smiled, "It was great thank you." He put himself away and pulled Kendall off his knees into his bed. He kisse him on the lips tasting himself briefly before wrapping his arms around Kendalls waist and holding him until he fell asleep.

For Logan, life's good right now.

Authors note: Next chapter will be the last okay? :)


	10. Chapter 10

To say that James was bummed out, furious and just plan sad all at once would be an understatement. Four the past twelve hours he's been trying to break out of hell and nothing he does seems to work. Thoughts raced through his mind about what could be happening to Kendall and what Logan might have made him do. James was nothing more then a pile of mixed emotions because if Logan hurt Kendall or made him do something he didn't want to do then James would get pissed.

But then there's a part of James that thinks that maybe they planned this behind his back so that they could be together and that would bum him out and even make him tear up. James loved Kendall with everything he had to give the blonde.

Then James remembers how Logan treated Kendall the last time he stepped foot in Kendall's house. There was no way Kendall actually like the little freak in any affectionate way shape or form. It was impossible!

With a sigh James just sat there with his elbows on his knees and face in his hands. He had no idea how he was going to get back to Kendall and kick Logans ass. This just wasn't fair! It's not suppost to be like this, him and Kendall are suppost to be together forever. Who cares if Kendall wants to live his life and James is still a ghost!? They could make it work,right ?

"Long time no see Jamie." A clear smooth feminin voice came from infront of James, one that he hadn't heard in about a hundred years. James eyes went wide at the sight of her, her long black hair flowing freely down her shoulders and her blue eyes shining bright.

It was Scarlet.

"Scarlet? What do you want?" James asked rather bitterly not really wanting to see the women who caused him all this trouble in the first place.

Scarlet sighed deeply, "Look James I came here to help you with your problem."

James scoffed, "If you didn't kill and curse me I would HAVE any problems." James snapped making Scarlet wince at the tone but she stood her ground.

She narrowed her eyes, "Listen meat head, do you want to see Kendall again or not!" She snapped back getting James full attention. "Because if you don't then I'll just let that great grandson of mine fuck him into that bed of his, unless you want my help to STOP that from happening."

James stood up, "WHAT! HE'S GOING TO FUCK KENDALL!"

Scarlet nodded and brought up a looking glass with a movement of her right hand. Inside showed Logan ontop of Kendall trying to get in his pants. The sight made James mad and broke his heart at the same time. "Kendall doesn't really love him James." She said.

"What?"

"Logan gave him one of my love potions and made him fall in love with the first person Kendall saw. And that was Logan. But it can be reversed." Scarlet said looking at her nails.

"How?" James asked eagerly.

Scarlet smirked, "I was being really cheesy when I made the cures for my potions and this one is that Kendalls true love; that's you, has to kiss him with in three days of taking the potion."

"It's only been almost one day." James said happily.

Scarlet smiled at him. "Yes, so just go up there and give that boy of yours a nice big wet romantic kiss." She said and James frowned. "What is it?"

"Logan cursed me to stay in hell." James replied sadly.

Scarlet laughed, "Oh dear, I think I can help you there. I fact I think I'll lift my curse on you ad bring you to a human form."

"Really !?" James shouted excitedly and Scarlet nodded. "But why?"

Scarlet shrugged, "I have come to terms with a lot of things these past hunderd years James. One of those being I was never ment for you. You were always ment for Kendall. His heart and soul are pure and they belong to you, in a sense. Your true love wasn't born yet back then and I was just pissy that you didn't love me any more and I went over bored. But I fell in love with my next husband John and I knew he was the one. Just like Kendall is your one."

James had tears in his eyes, what she had said really touched him. "Thank you, in a way I'm glad this happened. If not, I wouldn't have Kendall."

Scarlet smiled, "Well lets get you home the shall we?" She said and stared to speak in old Latin. James felt all tingly again only this time the pain was worst then the last time. Mostly because he was being converted into human flesh and bones and he had to feel all that stuff grow inside him within the amount of ten minutes.

Then everything stopped, the pain and spinning. James put his hands on his chest to catch his breath. He jump when he felt a rather fast heart beat under his hand and the fact that he could breathe. James looked down at himself, he wasn't almost see through any more, he was whole, he was real.

He was human.

"Yes! Thank you Scarlet!" James screamed to the heavens hoping that she heard him. Looking up he noticed that he was on Kendall's street.

Kendall!

James didn't have long before Logan got his way with HIS blonde. Taking off at lightning speed James got to Kendall's house in record time. He snuck into the house and made his way up to the blondes bedroom only to hear moaning.

James froze.

Was he too late?

James put his ear against the door to listen. "No Logan I don't want to, not yet." He heard Kendall say in a shy passive voice.

"Come on Kendall don't you love me?" Logan asked in an annoyed voice and James could practically see him roll his eyes.

James heard Kendall sniffle and the sound broke his heart more. How DARE Logan manipulate Kendall to have sex with him. Feeling his blood boil with rage, James burst into the room surprising both teens on the bed.

Logan paled and looked sick to his stomach. Kendall on the other hand looked confused. "Who are you ?" He asked quietly.

"No one." Logan snapped making Kendall cringe. James lost it, he went over to Logan and grabbed him by the throat and pinned him to the wall.

"Don't you EVER talk to him like that! Do you hear me!? NEVER!" James roared in Logan's face making him cringe. He let the smaller brunet go and fall to the floor. He's deal with him later. He turned to Kendall who was just standing there. James walked up to him ad Kendall stayed put. When they were mere inches apart they looked into each other eyes and Kendall's big green eyes were glossy with tears.

With a deep breath, James connected their lips together. Kendall gasped and placed his hands on James shoulders as if to push him away, only to brig him closer and kiss him back. James hands went to his waist carefully and held him tight. When they broke away they were both panting. "James?" Kendall breathed.

James smiled, "Yeah?"

"What happened?"

"Logan put you under a love spell." James said and Kendalls eyes went wide then turned to anger when he saw Logan get up.

"You're going to get it!" Kendall said and he went over to Logan and beat the ever loving shit out of him.

It wasn't pretty.

By the time Kendall was done with him Logan was leaving in a heep.

Calming down from beating up a jerk, Kendall went back over to James and held him tight as did the other just enjoying the others warmth. Then something clicked with Kendall, "You're human."

"Yup." James replied kissing Kendall's soft blonde hair.

"How ?"

"That my love is a very long story, to which I will tell you about later." James answered and Kendall nodded. "I love you blondie."

Kendall smiled, "I love you too James, with all my heart and soul."

Authors note: I'll do an epilogue for their future. Sound good? Thank you to everyone who supported this story you all rock! :)


End file.
